NADIE COMO TU, NI SIEMPRE, NI NUNCA
by Tatiana Rina
Summary: Durante los tres años entre la visita de Trunks del futuro y la aparición de los androides, exsite un romance de dos personajes separados, que no se buscan, que no se hacen falta, un amor que nunca terminara si no le dan oportunidad de empezar, que jamas tendran su felices para siempre, porque siempre es solo una palabra.


Había pasado un año desde que Vegeta se lanzó al espacio en busca de Goku, por esos días la paz reinaba en la Tierra, un panorama tranquilo que invitaba a descansar, se había apoderado de la Capsule Corp.

El sol estaba en lo más alto, en medio de aquel caluroso día, Bulma se encontraba en el jardín de su casa junto a Yamcha y Oolong sentados en una mesa conversaban:

-Que tranquilidad no hay nada mejor que vivir en este lugar- dijó Yamcha.

-A propósito, me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo en este momento Vegeta?- expresa Bulma.

\- En este momento yo creo que Vegeta esta persiguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio sideral- _se mofa y al mismo tiempo_ sonrrie Yamcha.

\- Pues que obstinado es ese sujeto - _dice_ Oolong _con su típica voz irónica_ \- cada vez que veo su espantosa cara me pongo a temblar.

\- Después de todo yo no creo que sea un hombre malo- expone una sonriente Bulma.

\- ¿Qué? - contesta Yamcha un poco alterado- ¿que no es malo? Pero sí es un vulgar ladrón espacial.

\- El hace todo por perseguir a Goku y yo pienso que es un hombre con mucho carácter- le dice Bulma muy calmada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Bulma- Yamcha pregunta _furioso_.

\- ¡Vamos Yamcha no te pongas celoso! - interrumpe Oolong _mofandose de Yamcha_.

\- No lo estoy- Dice Yamcha disimulando.

\- Pues mi esposo acaba de decirme que pronto se le terminara el combustible -interrumpe la mamá de Bulma acercandose a la escena con unos pastelillos.

\- ¿Habrá visto a Goku en el espacio?- susurra Bulma muy preocupada.

Yamcha se da cuenta de eso y se pone pensativo además de celoso aunque no lo demuestra, de pronto una nave se estrelló en medio del amplio jardín de la Corporación y de esta salió Vegeta como siempre altanero y orgulloso.

\- ¡Ho santo Dios nuestra nave por fín ha regresado! - expresa la mamá de Bulma muy _contenta_.

\- Que demonios estas haciendo aquí, Vegeta dime- dice Yamcha _con intensiones claras de atacar a Vegeta_.

\- Hay Dios santo pero si es ese muchacho que sorpresa -Dice la mamá de Bulma muy alegre.

\- ¿Todavía no ha regresado Kakaroto? Contesten- gritó Vegeta desde la puerta de la nave esférica.

\- ¿No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio? Responde- grita Yamcha.

\- No tengo porque contestar esa tonta pregunta- salta Vegeta y se pone frente a Yamcha.

\- Vamos tranquilícense muchachos- dice Bulma acercándose y calmada- porque no dejas que se bañe primero- toca a Vegeta en el pecho- anda tienes que bañarte porque estas muy sucio- entona Bulma con su típica voz autotitaria pero cortez hacía Vegeta.

Vegeta se queda mirando algo molesto, mientras Yamcha esta sorprendido.

\- Quieres darte prisa- dice Bulma a Vegeta alejándose y empezando a perder la paciencia- ¿que no eres cortés con una dama?

\- ¿Qué? - susurra Vegeta sorprendido por la actitud de aquella peliazul, sin embargo la sigue.

\- Es increíble- dice Yamcha sorprendido.

Puar se acerca y dice: Vegeta esta obedeciendo a Bulma.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el baño, Bulma pone a lavar la ropa sucia del principe saiyajin, mientras el toma un baño le deja otros atuendos para que se vista, al salir Vegeta del baño con aquellas prendas totalmente terricolas y juveniles, él logra captar la atención de Bulma que lo ve gratamente sorprendida.

\- Y porque no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero ¿verdad?- le pregunta Bulma muy amable- y sí te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber sobre su regreso.

Aparentemente era la única opción viable para Vegeta,ya que el universo era gigantesco, su búsqueda se asemejaba a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Bulma como buena anfitriona le designó una habitación mientras dure su estadía, ella en el fondo sentía un cariño hacia el principe ya que lo veía como alguien a quien debía proteger, sabía que Vegeta estaba sólo sin familia, alimentando un odio hacia su amigo Goku, ella se imaginó que podría cambiar ese sentimiento si Vegeta conocía mejor a Goku.

Los días transcurrian con total tranquilidad, sin embargo una mañana aquella paz se vió amenazada.

Por distintos lugares donde se encontraban los guerreros Z se percataron de un KI maligno que se acercaba a la Tierra.

Vegeta ya sabía de quien se trataba pues el había conocido esa energía desde niño, inmediatamente se frustró al sentir esa presencia tan cerca ya que el jamás fue capaz de enfrentarse al poseedor de ese Ki, un miedo lo invadió sin embargo él no dejaría que lo maten sin pelear.

\- Ese estúpido de Kakaroto no fue capaz de eliminarlo teniendo la oportunidad- dice Vegeta enojado y golpeando la mesa.

\- Dime ¿estas completamente seguro de que ese Ki pertenece a Frezeer? - le pregunta Yamcha a Vegeta.

\- ¿Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tú?- responde Vegeta muy furioso y mostrando su superioridad ante Yamcha- eres solo un novato.

\- A ¿quien le dices novato? - se para Yamcha muy enfadado.

\- Oye Vegeta si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate aquí la tengo- dice Bulma intentando tranquilizar el ambiente, al mismo tiempo Vegeta se calma y la mira.

\- Tengo el fatal presentimiento de que Bulma será la única sobreviviente- susurra Oolong muy apenado.


End file.
